


Best in Show

by Prochytes



Series: Good Housekeeping [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a dog-shoot-dog world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for DW “The Eleventh Hour”. Originally posted on LJ in 2011.

“So, there was this man with a dog, see? In Bute Park. And, suddenly, it ups and says, ‘The Atraxi failed, humans of Terra. Quail before me.’”

 

“The guy said this?”

 

“The dog said this.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“But there was this fit girl walking a dog nearby. She stares at the guy with freaky blue eyes. _She_ says: ‘I am not human’. Her dog says: ‘I am not Terran’. And shoots him.”

 

“The girl shot the guy?”

 

“The dog shot the guy.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“She shot him too, though. Did I mention the hottie had a rifle?”

 

“You did not. Another?"

 

“Please.”

 

  
FINIS   


 

  
 

 


End file.
